Le secret de Todomatsu
by Nybis
Summary: Vous savez quoi? Je suis nulle pour résumer. Alors venez voir de vous même. Enfin si vous avez envie, je vous oblige pas...


J'en trouve les yeux, pris d'un violent mal de tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je me lève en sursaut et réalise que je suis seul dans notre futon. Où sont les autres ? Ah oui. Karamatsu a du allé se pavaner en ville. Choromatsu cherche s'en doute les dates du prochain concert de Nyan-chan. Ichimatsu a du partir nourrir les chats. Jyushimatsu ? Il doit s'entraîner avec sa bâte de baseball. Si ça trouve Ichimatsu l'aide. Et Todo… Todomatsu ? Où peut bien être. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon cœur s'affole soudainement. Où peut bien être Todomatsu ? Ah oui, je me rappelle. Il avait dit vouloir acheter de nouveaux produits de beauté. Mais je ne devais en parler à personne. C'est ridicule, personne ne le critiquera pour ça. Alors… Peut être que ça devait être pour une autre raison peu importe. Je me lève un peu brusquement. Ça me vrille le crâne. C'est bizarre je ne me rappelle pourtant pas avoir bu hier. Je me rends dans la cuisine histoire de me servir un truc frais.

\- Bonjour, Osomatsu. »

Mon père me salut. Il ne me regarde pas, les yeux rivés sur son journal. Il semble un peu déconfit. Bah, peu importe. Je m'empare d'une canette de soda et pars m'assoir à notre table. Il y a une boîte sur la table. Une douleur me vrille de nouveau le crâne. Bordel je dois avoir choppé une migraine.

\- Papa tu sais où est partie Todomatsu ?

Mon père se contente de soupiré. Il pose son journal et vient s'installé devant moi.

\- Tiens, prends ça. » dit il en rapprochant la boîte devant moi.

Elle contient des pilules. Peut être que c'est pour mon mal de tête ? J'en avale une avec mon soda.

\- Alors, tu sais où est allé Todomatsu ? » dis-je en voulant rompre le silence qui s'étais installé.

\- Osomatsu, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu as fais hier ?

\- Bien sûr ?

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir, enfin bref.

Nous étions tous les 6 assis dans le salon. Karamatsu s'observais sous les angles avec son miroir de poche. Choromatsu lisais je ne sais quel bouquin, surement pour se donner un air supérieur et faussement intelligent. Ichimatsu, lui, comme à son habitude était seul dans son coin avec le chat. Jyushimatsu s'amusé à roulé sur notre gros ballon jaune. Et bien sûr Todomatsu était sur son Smartphone.

Comme je m'ennuyais, je mettais amusé à mettre mes pieds dans la tête de Choromatsu pendant qu'il lisait.

\- Jyushimatsu, pour la dernière fois, arrête de m'embêté quand je lis ! »

Il avait ensuite projeté le pauvre Jyushimatsu contre Todomatsu, faisant tomber son téléphone. Todomatsu se leva et empoigna Jyushimatsu part le col.

\- Brazzah, je pense que rien ne sert de s'énervé. » avait dit Karamatsu pour calmé le jeu. Après ça on s'était tous jeté les uns sur les autres tandis que Ichimatsu nous observé de loin.

Une fois notre bataille terminé, je m'étais rendu compte qu'Ichimatsu avait quitté la pièce.

\- Bah ? Où est-il passé ? »

Etrangement, personne ne me répondit. Les autres se contentèrent de reprendre leurs activités habituelles sans se préoccupé de l'absence d'Ichimatsu.

Inquiet, je m'étais relevé pour partir à ça recherche.

\- Non ! » s'écria alors Todomatsu en agrippant mon pantalon. N'y vas pas. »

Mon mal de tête m'interrompit dans mon récit.

\- Et ensuite ? me demanda mon père. Que c'est-il passé ?

\- J'y suis allé.

\- Et alors après ? Quand tu es revenue ?

Après avoir fait le tour du quartier, j'étais revenue bredouille. Malgré avoir exploré tout les coins des chats errants, impossible de trouvé Ichimatsu. Une atmosphère pesante m'avait accueillie à mon retour.

\- Les gars, vous êtes où ?

Le silence m'avait répondue. Où étaient-ils ?

\- Choromatsu ?

Ils n'étaient pas dans le salon.

\- Jyushimatsu ?

Pas non plus dans la cuisine.

\- Todomatsu ?

La chambre était vide.

\- Mais alors, où étaient-ils, Osomatsu ? » me coupa mon père.

Mon mal de crâne s'accentue.

\- Je n'en sais rien… »

\- Réponds-moi ! Où sont-ils passés ?

J'attrape ma tête entre mes mains. La voix de mon père me paraît lointaine.

Todomatsu était partit sans son chapeau. C'était étrange d'habitude il ne sortait jamais sans.

\- Où sont tes frères, Osomatsu ?

Je remarque alors les lunettes de Karamatsu posé sur la table. Est-ce… Est-ce qu'ils avaient trouvé du travail ? Est-ce qu'ils m'avaient quitté sans me dire au revoir ? Non…

J'avais retrouvé la maison vide. Mais ils n'étaient jamais sortis. Je m'étais assis dans le salon à côté du livre que lisait Choromatsu et du ballon sur lequel joué Jyushimatsu quelques minutes plutôt. Non sur lequel je joué quelques minutes plus tôt.

C'était impossible.

Le livre que lisait Choromatsu était un vieux livre abimé traitant de sujet médicaux diverses. Il était ouvert sur une page traitant des grossesses multiples. Il parlait également des sextuplés. Le livre montrait une photo de six nourrissons en noir et blanc, avec en légende « naissance des premiers sextuplés à avoir survécue – 1968. »

Mes frères et moi sommes nés en 1966.

Je suis né en 1966.


End file.
